Olde Language
The Olde language, mentioned occasionally in The Door Within Trilogy (such as in sword names), was made up by Wayne Thomas Batson. To most, it could be considered 'gobbly-gook'. However, if one takes a close look and uses the hints given, one can nearly decipher the entire language! (Note: This page is not strictly factual. It contains ideas that the author—LilyoftheValley*SwordmaidenoftheSun*—has concluded with upon reading The Door Within Trilogy. If you are interested in the olde language, or think something should be changed, please discuss it on the talk page of this article. We are very open to suggestions!) Master List This is a 'master list' of all of the words of the olde language, with their definitions. This may not be strictly correct. Please take it with a grain of salt. Agal = Library A = Oh Al = Light Ador = Glory Adorite = Glory stone Alas = As They Annocet = Cried Aelythei = Made/Made New Bru = New Brun = Old Brynn = Cutter Cer = Blue Calvarian = Redemption Char = Darkness Ealyth = Young Ethet = You Endurie = Waits Fleurithyn = Escape Furyn = Fury Fel = Bite Guld = Cost Gorithyn = Blood Gurethyn = Sea Grae = Black Gaet = Bringer Gor = Darkness Ic = Seeker Ill = Poisoned Kae = Why Lorinfal = Light Minabire = All Things/All Minabryn = Realm Mare = Birds Murynstil = Strong Stone Muryn = Blade M'reavow = Mourning M'reavow thei' = Weeps Nadar = Even Nal = Not Pur = Innocent Pennath = Mountain Pennathar = Mountains Pereniel = Firstborn Para = Pure Rue = Flew Rend = Cleaves Ridinel = Choice Sil = The Son = The Sila = Open Son' = Was/Were Thorins = Storm Trenn = Did Wyrm = Dragon Waye = Path 'Yeorason = Heart The Olde "Brun" Language Words This is a list of all of the olde language words, without the definitions. This may not be strictly correct. Please take it with a grain of salt. Agal A Ador Alas Annocet Aelythei Al Bru Brun Brynn Cer Calvarian Char Ealyth Ethet Endurie Fleurithyn Furyn Fel Guld Gurethyn Gorithyn Grae Gaet Ic Kae Lorinfal Minabryn Mare Murynstil Muryn M'reavow M'reavow thei' Minabire Nadar Nal Pur Pennath Pennathar Pereniel Para Rue Rend Ridinel Sil Sila Son 'Son Thorins Trenn Wyrm Waye 'Yeorason The New "Bru" Language Words This is a list of all of the new language words that have olde language words, without the definitions. This may not be strictly correct. Please take it with a grain of salt. All things/All As they Blue Blade Bite Birds Blood Choice Cost Cutter Cleaves Cried Dragon Door Did you Darkness Dark Even Escape Fury Flew Glory Innocent Light Library Mountains Mourning New Old Open Path Pure Redemption Realm Strong Stone Seeker Sea The The Weeps Was/Were Waits Young Torin's Vale, Sword Names and Titles Torin's Vale In The Rise of the Wyrm Lord, a poem, with an olde language version and a translated version, is included concerning Torin's Vale. This is a source of many of the word definitions. ''Torin's Vale'' Sil Minabryn son'ealyth. Sil pennathar son'bru. Sil gurethyn mare annocet, m'reavow alas rue. Nadar gurethyn nal fleurithyn Sil ridinel sil pereniel, sil guld pur gorithyn. A, Torin, kae trennethet sila waye? Sil brun Wyrm 'ycorason son'grae. A, Torin, son ill Minabryn m'reave' thei', Endurie minabire bru aelythei. Torin's Vale The Realm was young and the mountains were new. The sea birds cried, mourning as they flew. Even birds on wing could not escape, The choice of the firstborn, and the cost of innocent blood. Oh, Torin, why did you open that door? The Old Wyrm's heart was black. Oh, Torin, the poisoned world weeps For you and waits for all things to be made new. Sword Names Sword names, in the olde language, are scattered throughout the series. Here is a list of them. Charrend Thorinsagaet Wyrmfel Adoric Calvarian Wayebrynn Furyn Thil Galel Sil Furyn Titles Occasionally, there are titles in Alleble which are in the olde language. Here is a list of the ones I can locate. Sil Lorinfal Agal (The Library of Light) Sil Arnoth (The Great One) Questions, Misc. This article is not complete yet! Please give any questions/suggestions on this article's talk page. The author, (LilyoftheValley*SwordmaidenoftheSun*) has a few questions and thoughts about the language. Once again, if you have ideas or answers, please put them on this article's talk page. Perhaps 'al' is the true form of light, and 'ag' means library, and lorinfal and agal are mere 'elaborates'? Gwenne's sword name is Thil Galel... Daughter of Light. Sil ''can mean either 'son', or 'the'. (For example, ''Sil Furyn.) Thil is obviously daughter.. but Galel? Light? Hmm. Perhaps the ' has a plural/singular effect? There are two 'the's. 'Son', and more commonly used, 'Sil'. I believe, personally, that the ability to decipher lies in context for defining which is which. Category:Language Category:Misc. Category:Olde Language Category:The Final Storm Category:The Rise of the Wyrm Lord Category:The Door Within Category:Articles of the Month